In one form of vacuum cleaner, a canister houses air suction means for drawing dirt-laden air through a nozzle and interconnecting hose into a filter bag mounted within the body of the canister. Access to the filter bag is provided by means of a pivotally mounted hood selectively exposing the filter bag space within the canister body.
In one improved form of such canister structure, the hood defines an upwardly opening tool storage space in which a number of different hose attachments and the like are stored for selective use by the operator of the vacuum cleaner. The tool storage space is selectively closed by a lid which is pivotally mounted for selective closure of the tool storage space.
One excellent example of a canister-type vacuum cleaner having such a hood and lid assembly is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,700 of John B. Lyman, which patent is owned by the assignee hereof.
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,700, cooperating latch means may be provided on the lid and hood for selectively retaining the lid in the closed position across the tool storage space, while permitting swinging of the lid to an open disposition providing access to the tool stored in the storage space, when desired.